


Paint You Wings

by dingymechanic



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Homophobic Language, I promised I wasn’t gonna write anymore rpf, M/M, Trans Male Character, but here we are, jack is trans in this, on a different account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingymechanic/pseuds/dingymechanic
Summary: Alex Gaskarth has been the ‘lonely kid’ since high school started. He came out as gay and everyone turned their backs on him. At this point, practically half way through the school year, he has accepted that he will finish school with absolutely no friends. After all, who would move to a new town with a kid who’s half way through their senior year?
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 3





	Paint You Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short chapter because I genuinely didn’t think I’d start writing tonight but I can’t think of anything else to add to this chapter lmao . Pls keep in mind that the first chapter was written at 2am and entirely because I was spiteful that nobody was replying to my works in a group chat I’m in but were replying to other people with their fics so I wrote this bc I’m annoyed lmfao

Alexander Gaskarth was never one to complain about his life. He had a place to sleep, got fed, was getting an education and overall had a pretty good life. The only thing he would change, if he was being really picky, was the way he was treated in school. He came out as gay at the age of 14, and while his family were relatively accepting, his peers at school were not. He feared walking through the halls, as everyday he was picked on - called things like "faggot" and "sissy" - as well as the occasional physical abuse he garnered from his peers too.  
Alex felt completely and utterly alone in the world. He knew, of course, that there were others going through this, but not at his school. At times, he felt as though he was the only LGBT and alternative kid in his entire school. It, for lack of a better term, sucked. His school was not a place you wanted to stand out. Sure, there were the few alternative kids but they were a few years younger than him, and at 17 you didn't want to be seen hanging around a bunch of 14 year olds.  
He tried hanging out with the stoner kids once, but that didn't work out well either - having to explain to the cops that no, he wasn't high he was just hanging around the kids who could've been high but he wasn't exactly sure. His mom had to pick him up from the police station, where he then had to explain to her that he was accidentally hanging around the wrong group of people.  
Alex then tried the skater kids. A lot of the skater kids merged with the stoners, so immediately that wasn't a great idea, but he still tried to hang out with them. There was one guy who Alex was kinda friends with out of that group. His name was Zack, but they aren't really friends, more so just acquaintances that - if forced to do a project together - would be friendly with each other. Zack, along with a few other people that Alex couldn't remember's names, partially taught Alex how to skateboard. That was, of course, until he attempted to ride up a ramp and then ride back down that ramp and instead ended up falling off the board and spraining his ankle. Alex promptly decided to stop hanging out with the skater kids.  
There were also a group of emo and scene kids his age, but they all seemed to support a lot of bands and people that Alex didn't feel comfortable supporting. When he was invited to sit with them at lunch and he accepted, he was promptly told all about Dahvie Vanity and how "he is in fact a good person". Alex quickly decided that those people were not for him and instead went back to sitting by himself at lunch.  
Overall, Alex's high school experience sucked. He was in his senior year and he wasn't friends with anyone, and hadn't had a stable friend group since he was 14. That wasn't really how he wanted to end high school, but chances are it probably would be - unless of course someone new joined Alex's year group. Of course, that would never happen, who would move their kid to a new town in their last year of high school?


End file.
